


Serenade 🎵

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Music, Post-Magic Reveal, Serenade, Young Love, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien is a hopeless romantic when it comes to his Lovebug; lucky for him his friends indulge him :)





	Serenade 🎵

“Kitty, why did you call me here for our patrol?” Ladybug asked curiously as her feet hit the top of Notre Dame.

“I acquired the help of our friends to get this piano here to serenade you, Mar.”

"How?"

"Well, funny story..."

_**Two Hours Before** _

“Adrikins, this is sickeningly cute even for you.” Queen Bee chuckled.

“Come on just help me lift.” He smiled.

“On _three_ ,” Rena commanded.

_“One.”_

__

__

“ _Two_.”

“LIFT.”

"Wait what about three?" Carapace asked as the others were struggling.

"We said on three." 

"But on three is-"

"Shut up, and start lifting, this is really difficult." Rena commanded.

"Yessir."

The four superheroes struggled-- but after attaching all of their weapons to Adrien’s piano they hoisted it up. Queen Bee’s string wrapped around it and Carapace’s shell supported the bottom. Chat used his pole to get the piano up with the help of his comrades. 

The media had a field day; it’s actually surprising Mari didn’t find out ahead of time.

OoOoOoOo

She laughed before looking towards him, “Actually?”

“Heh, yeah, follow me.” He grabbed her hand lightly and lead her to where the piano was. When they saw the bench he pushed it out for her to sit on and plopped himself down next to her. 

“I love you, princess, and enjoy.”

His finger gliding over the keys with ease as he played his song inspired by his muse, his love, his Marinette. At some point during the song, she leaned her head against his shoulder and rain began to pour. 

As he finished she leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “That was beautiful, it reminded me of rain funny enough.”

“Heh, yeah, like when I gave you my umbrella.” He blushed.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“But, Adrien?”

“Mmm?”

“How do you plan on getting this down.” She asked with a slight laugh.

“I didn’t think that through.” He facepalmed as she laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: They did get the piano down, Alya almost got crushed, but it got down.
> 
> Kudos, comment, and enjoy!! <3<3<3


End file.
